parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The McBride Princess
PrinceKodi Pet Style of The Swan Princess Cast *Baby/Young/Mid Odette-Aleu as a Puppy (Balto II:Wolf Quest) *Adult Odette-Aleu (Balto II:Wolf Quest) *(Swan) Odette-Jenny McBride (The Sercet of Nimh II:Timmy to Rescue) *Young Derek-Timmy (All Dogs Go to Heaven III) *Teen Mid/Youg Adult Derek-Young Copper (The Fox & The Hound I & II) *Adult Derek-Adult Copper (The Fox & The Hound) *Lord Rothbart-Buster (Lady & The Tramp II:Scamp's Adventure) (Buster is Copper's Enemy not Tod's) *Rothbart as a Great Animal-The Pike (The Ugly Duckling and Me!) *Jean Bob-Gopher (Winnie The Pooh) *Speed-Winnie The Pooh (Winnie The Pooh) *Puffin-Iago (Aladdin) *Queen Uberta-Dixie (The Fox & The Hound II) *King William-Balto (Balto Triolgy) *Lord Rogers-Cash (The Fox & The Hound II) *Young Bromley-Young Tod (The Fox & The Hound) *Adult Bromley-Adult Tod (The Fox & The Hound) (Tod & Copper Both Best Friends So as Bromley & Derek) *Charmberlain-Thomas O Malley (The Aristocats) *Bridget The Hag-Duchess (The Aristocats) *Target Practice Elephant-Tantor (Tarzan) *Target Practice Fox-Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Target Practice Lion-Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Target Practice Bear-Yogi Bear *Target Practice Stork-Owl (Winnie The Pooh) *Target Practice Boar-Pumba (The Lion King) *Target Practice Duck-Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Target Practice Rabbit-Rabbit (Winnie The Pooh) *Alligators In The Moat-Nero and Brutus (The Rescuers *Princess On Parade-Vixey (The Fox & The Hound) Kiara (The Lion King:II: Simba's Pride) Sasha (All Dogs Go To Heaven) Amy Rose (Sonic X) Miss Kitty (An Amricant Tail Fievel Goes West) Lola Bunny (The Loon Tuns) Dusty (Balto III) Princess (Krypto The Superdog) Pinkey Pie (My Little Pony Friend Ship is Magic) and Georgette (Oliver & Company) *King William's Captain-Krypto (Krypto The Superdog) *The Mouse-Bernard (The Rescuers) *The Dragon-Maleficent as a Dragon (Sleeping Beauty) *The Fly-Ray (The Princess and The Frog) *The Dragon Fly-Cri Cree (Mulan) *Rothbart's Singers Back Up-Lady Peggy Le (Lady & The Tramp) & Rita (Oliver & Company) *Reptile Rogers-Mushu (Mulan) *Brid Uberta-Jawel (Rio) *Pig Chamberlain-Hen Wen (The Black Cauldron) *Ape Bromley-Kerchak (Tarzan) *The Singing Men-The All Cats (The Aristocats) *The Singers Chorus Durning Princess On Parade-Various Male Animals *Puffin's Army-Zazu (The Lion King) Uncle Waldo (The Aristocats) and Scuttle (The Little Mermiad) *The Prince That Jean Bob Thought Him-Trusty (Lady & The Tramp) *The Lady Who Faints After Seeing a Frog-Granny Rosie (The Fox & The Hound II) Scenes *The Mcbride Princess Part 1-Prologue *The Mcbride Princess Part 2-This Is My Idea *The Mcbride Princess Part 3-What Else is There *The Mcbride Princess Part 4-Buster Attacks Balto *The Mcbride Princess Part 5-At Mouse Lake *The Mcbride Princess Part 6-Practice Practice Practice *The Mcbride Princess Part 7-Assemble for Counting/Catching The Fire *The Mcbride Princess Part 8-Gopher & Pooh/Far Longer than Forever *The Mcbride Princess Part 9-Iago/Aleu & Buster Confrontation *The Mcbirde Princess Part 10-Dixe & Cash/Copper In The Libary *The Mcbride Princess Part 11-No Fear *The Mcbride Princess Part 12-Copper & Tod/The Search Begins *The Mcbride Princess Part 13-It's Not What it Seems *The Mcbride Princess Part 14-Copper Find Aleu/Buster Confronts Again *The Mcbride Princess Part 15-Buster's Latest Scheme Yet (No More Mr Nice Guy) *The Mcbride Princess Part 16-Where is Tod/At Buster Dungeon *The Mcbride Princess Part 17-At Dixie's Kingdom (To The Ball) *The Mcbride Princess Part 18-Iago's Big Idea/Princess on Parade *The Mcbride Princess Part 19-The Unexpected Guest *The Mcbride Princess Part 20-Alligators Aid *The Mcbride Princess Part 21-In The Ballroom/Aleu Flies Copper Gallops *The Mcbride Princess Part 22-Copper Battles Buster *The Mcbride Princess Part 23-Happy Ever After *The Mcbride Princess Part 24-End Credits Part 1 (For Longer Than Forever (End Title)) *The Mcbride Princess Part 25-End Credits Part 2 (Etemity) Trivia *Buster is Copper Enemy Gallery Category:Animal style Spoofs Category:The Swan Princess Movie-Spoof Category:WarnerBros Spoof Movie Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Ideas Category:Future Movie Spoof Category:Swan Princess Movies Category:PrinceKodi Pet Style Category:CopperandAleu Fan